Wish Upon A Werewolf
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Jacob planned on staying single for a little while longer after proposing, but apparently, there are other plans. Jacob ends up with a lot more than he bargined for!
1. All Is Fair In Love and War

**A/N: Set after Breaking Dawn, but with one change- there was never a Nessie. Bella married Edward, and was turned into a vampire by Edward after their honeymoon. Jacob, Leah, and Seth stayed with Sam's pack. However, everything else is the same. I do not know about you, but I spent all of Breaking Dawn waiting for something like this to happen.**

**All Is Fair In Love and War**

(Jacob POV)

Leah and I were walking through the forest behind Charlie Swan's house while she complained about being a 'genetic dead-end'. Fun.

"Leah, shut up," I said abruptly. She glowered at me.

"I just think it's unfair I will never get to have a family," she moaned.

"I know. You have said," I sighed.

"What man would marry me?" she sighed and glared at a tree.

"Look, Leah, if within the next hundred years or so, and neither of us have imprinted, I will marry you," I said sharply. She looked at me, clearly surprised. I realised what I had said, and smirked. Bet she was not expecting that.

"Yeah, right," she said irritably, recovering from the shock.

"Oh, I'm serious if it will make you stop complaining," I said, and we started walking again.

"Jake, we don't like each other _that_ way," Leah rolled her eyes.

"I know," I said, feeling more confident in my plan.

"We aren't even really friends," she continued.

"I know. I could help fix that if it would make this less weird," I offered. She was really freaking out about my offer.

"That's nice. But it's sort of weird, getting together with you because there is no one else," Leah said thoughtfully.

"Think of it as a security incentive," I said. Wow, I was being nice to her, more than normally at least. Her genetics rant must have hit something in me. We were almost outside Charlie's house. I could hear a football game going on.

"I don't know," Leah frowned at me, stopping. I could see Charlie now. He was sitting on the couch. He did not do a lot now Bella was with Edward.

"Look, Leah, it would be ok. We both do not change so we have forever. We might both have imprinted by then anyway," I said casually, as if I asked girls to marry me after one hundred years every day. Leah considered this.

"Alright," she agreed. I smiled.

"Good," I said and turned to look at Bella's old window.

"If you make it official," she continued. I looked at her, confused. Oh, right.

"Um, ok," I said. Leah looked like she was firm on this idea. Maybe she expected me to chicken out. I took the prettiest ring of the three on her fingers, much to her surprise. I smirked. Ha. I got down on one knee, and took her hand. We were both close to laughing aloud at that point. I waited until we were both serious.

"Leah, I don't love you. I think I am a lot closer to hating you in fact, no offence of course. Nevertheless, I really do not want to be alone forever, stuck as a werewolf with no one. I know you don't either, mostly because you won't shut up about it. I think we could stand to go through with a whole wedding and married life together, providing it started after the one hundred year limit our imprintations have to get around to meeting us," I paused to smile at that. Leah was close to laughing again.

"Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" I asked, pulling my best puppy face. At that moment, Charlie burst outside. He took one look at Leah and me before gasping.

"Jake!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Charlie," I said nervously.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

"It's complicated," I said quickly. Why did this have to happen? What did I do to deserve this?

"You're sixteen!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Seventeen," I corrected, because technically I was. He shrugged.

"Still, you two can't get married!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Look, Charlie, we aren't going to get married tomorrow. It's more a… someday thing," I said, not wanting to elaborate on how long that someday was.

"All right then," Charlie said curtly, "What do Billy and Sue think?"

"Not a lot. They kind of don't know," I said apprehensively.

"What?" Charlie looked outraged.

"We'll tell them later! It was a spur of them moment kind of thing!" I insisted. Well, it was.

"Okay," Charlie accepted this.

"Promise you won't say anything," Leah pleaded.

"Fine," Charlie agreed. He liked us after all.

"So, Leah, are you going to answer my question?" I asked, pulling my puppy-face again.  
"I thought the answer was obvious, Jake. Yes," she laughed. Charlie somewhat smiled.

"I'll leave you kids alone," he said shyly and went back inside the house.

"We _so_ need to get out of here," I said, giving her back her ring.

"Oh, certainly," Leah agreed and we ran back into the forest. After we were a decent way back in, we stopped.

"Oh man! That was so awkward!" Leah moaned. I laughed.

"I know!" I said, and we began to walk toward my Rabbit.

"Charlie must think we are crazy," she added.

"No more than before. Now he thinks there is going to be something," I moaned.

"Hey, don't stress, Jake," Leah laughed.

"Thanks. This is going to be so weird seeing Charlie after this," I laughed. She nodded and we finally reached the car.

"Home to La Push?" I offered.

"Before anything else can go horribly wrong," she smiled and climbed in.

"Yes, dear," I said teasingly, and climbed in.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. If you like it, review it and I'll upload chapter two tomorrow. If not, sometime this week. **


	2. Secret? What's a Secret?

**A/N: Thank you so much for you reviews yesterday! Loving your comments, keep talking! Tell me what I'm doing wrong or right or what I should do! **

**Secret? What's a Secret?**

(Billy POV)

I sat at Charlie's house, watching a game of football. He was uncharacteristically happy, and beamed at me when he thought I wasn't looking. When I asked him what was up, he just denied everything. It was unnerving.

"So, Charlie, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, trying a different tactic.

"_I_ haven't been doing anything," he said gleefully.

"Who has?" I asked.

"Well- no one," Charlie cut himself off.

"Come on, tell me!" I pleaded.

"Tell you what?" Charlie asked, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"You know what I'm talking 'bout! Spill!" I said humorously.

"I said I wouldn't!" Charlie protested.

"I won't say!" I replied.

"Ok, but promise you won't say anything to _anyone_," Charlie gave in easily. He really couldn't keep secrets.

"Sure," I agreed readily.

"Jake proposed to Leah!" he declared.

"Jake proposed to Leah? Are you sure?" I asked. Jacob and Leah didn't get on as friends, let alone on another level.

"I saw the whole thing!" Charlie beamed at me. I frowned.

"I didn't know the liked each other," I mused. Charlie shrugged.

"I know, I thought they were just friends!" Charlie exclaimed. Obviously, the situation had hyped him up.

"No. I didn't know they liked each other at all," I explained. Charlie sighed.

"It's a fine line between love and hate isn't it?" Charlie smiled.

"A lot thinner than I thought," I laughed dryly. My mind was racing. Why would this happen? Had they imprinted? Could it take this long? Maybe it worked differently if the subjects had known each other since birth, practically. Charlie seemed happy though. This was weird, because Jacob was my son.

"So, how's Bella?" I asked, trying to distract him from Jacob's proposal. It worked. Charlie sighed.

"Still ill," Charlie began a long explanation of his doubts and fears about Bella's health, "You know, I think something's up with the whole thing-"

After Charlie dropped me home, I called Sue to come over immediately. She was inside a little after my call.

"What did Leah do?" Sue sighed.

"Actually, it's more Leah and Jake," I replied.

"Did they beat each other up again?" she asked, sitting on my couch.

"No, more the opposite," I sighed and wheeled over to beside her.

"What?" she was confused.

"Jake proposed to Leah and she said yes," I said. Sue raised her eyebrows.

"Jake proposed to Leah? Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"I didn't know they liked each other," Sue exclaimed.

"I know, that's what I said!" I cried. She gasped.

"Could it be imprinting?" she asked. Sue and I really thought the same way.

"I don't know. Maybe! That would explain the speed of the proposal and such! They were hanging out there for an imprint," I said. Sue nodded.

"I don't know about this," Sue frowned, "How does it work if they are both werewolves?"

"This has never happened before!" I said and she sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Jacob walked in with Leah. I exchanged a look with Sue. That could possibly be an effect of imprinting.

"We are going up to Seattle," he said casually.

"Together?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. I promise I won't kill her," Jacob laughed. I frowned. Normally he said he couldn't promise that.

"Well, have fun," I said and he nodded.

"See you later!" Leah said, and they left together.

"Oh, that could be imprinting, all right," Sue nodded.

"So they've imprinted, only it took a while to kick in because Leah's a werewolf and they knew each other since Jacob was born," I summarised. Sue nodded.

"They both could have done a lot worse," she offered. I nodded.

"I know," I smiled, "We are getting a good deal."

We smiled, satisfied. Jacob and Leah finally had someone to spend the rest of their forever with.

**A/N: Well, that's it for that little chapter. Tell me what you think by reveiwing of course. If enough people talk up, I'll keep going!**


	3. Marry Me, Damnit!

**Marry Me, Damn It!**

(Leah POV)

As we pulled up to my favourite little bar, Butterflies, I hesitated to take Jacob in.

"Leah, hurry up," Jacob said. I sighed.

"Sorry," I said and led him inside. What was the worse that could happen? We took a seat and ordered drinks.

"So, what were we saying?" he asked.

"Billy and Sue," I prompted.

"Yeah. How do you think they'll take it?" he sounded uneasy.

"I don't think they'll mind the marriage prospect. They want us to settle down," I said.

"It's the idea behind it that will send them running for the hills, cussing our names," Jacob smirked. The waitress served our drinks.

"Thank you," Jacob flashed a grin. She blushed and left.

"See, if we get married, you won't be able to do that," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Neither will you," he replied. I shrugged.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Bella the vampire, leader of 'We Heart Vampires'?" Jacob snorted.

"Also a member of 'Humans are Food, not Friends', don't forget," I added. Jacob chuckled.

"Right. Married to the gay one," he laughed.

"So never getting a shot at Bella doesn't bother you?" I teased.

"After getting her smell, I don't think I'd be able to stand it," Jacob replied.

"Well, all right," I smiled.

"And just think of how much it will piss off Sam," he added brightly. I nodded.

"That will be fun," I laughed and then frowned, "Speaking of Sam, how will we keep this from the pack?"

"Just don't think about it," he replied. I smiled.

"Very casual thinking there," I teased.

"Just think about whom Embry's dad might be, and he'll make sure to keep away from your thoughts," Jacob smiled.

"What will you think about?" I asked.

"Food, probably," he shrugged modestly.

"Silly boy," I laughed.

"It's what he'll expect!" Jacob protested.

"True, you all think about food a lot. What's with that?" I sighed.

"We like food," said Jacob, mock-defensively.

"I noticed," I giggled.

(Some time later)

"Another round!" Jacob called to the waitress, for the umpteenth time. She brought us more drinks to replace our empty ones. As she left, I started crying.

"Who are we kidding, Jake?" I sobbed and hiccupped.

"What? What's going on?" Jacob looked up from his drink, confused.

"You shouldn't marry me. We aren't in love," I declared loudly, and hiccupped.

"We could be," Jacob argued, "See, look at this, 'I love you, babe'. See?"

"You don't mean it," I looked away from him and he turned me back.

"Why not?" he asked, looking confused.

"You aren't going to marry me!" I bawled opening, throwing myself into his shocked arms.

"Sure I am," he disagreed.

"Not for a hundred years!" I replied, hiccupping.

"I thought you liked that idea," his voice slurred at the end of the sentence.

"What's wrong with me? Why won't you take me?" I screamed. People were beginning to stare.

"I will too," he growled.

"Not for ages and ages. I must be ugly!" I gasped, and hiccupped.

"Let's get married tonight then," Jacob said firmly.

"Good! So I am pretty?" I asked.

"Would I marry some ugly chick?" Jacob reasoned.

"All right, then, Jake. Tonight," I said, struggling to focus my eyes on his face.

"Let's go to Vegas!" Jacob cheered. I laughed.

"Viva Las Vegas!" I started singing, before giggling.

"Yeah! C'mon Lee, let's get outta here!" he paid the bill and we left.


	4. A Classy Vegas Wedding

**A Classy Vegas Wedding**

(Billy POV)

"We are going to have grandchildren," I smiled at Sue. She laughed.

"You are so excited about this whole thing!" she said.

"I can't help it! It's about time those two found someone, and who would have guess it would be each other," I smiled at the TV.

"That's nice, Billy," Sue shook her head.

"Hey, Billy?" Seth rattled on the door.

"Come in, Seth," I called. Seth opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, hi Mom," he said to Sue. She smiled at him.

"What's up, Seth?" I asked.

"Sam's looking for Jake and Leah, they're meant to be on patrol," Seth said. I exchanged a look with Sue. Had they begun skipping patrol to be with each other? This was serious.

"He went up to Seattle with Leah," Sue said. Seth look confused.

"Together? Which one will come out alive?" he joked.

"Now, Seth, this may be more serious than that," I said lightly and he shrugged.

"Whatever. They are going to be in _deep_ with Sam when they get back," Seth laughed.

"I don't think so," Sue argued. Seth shook his head.

"Trust me, Mom, there is no excuse," Seth said.

"Look alive, people!" Jacob's voice boomed from the front door.

"Oh, they're home," Sue smiled. Jacob and Leah ran into the house, laughing. I could smell the alcohol.

"Jacob William Black, are you drunk?" I said darkly. Imprinting was no excuse to get drunk, especially my son in my own household.

"No, I am not," said Jacob, looking hurt.

"Leah…" Sue sounded livid.

"Mom! We had a drink!" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Sam's looking for you. You're late for patrol," Seth said.

"Well, sucks to be him, doesn't it? We're going to Vegas!" Jacob cheered.

"Any particular reason, or just for kicks?" I asked.

"Ok, this is a lot more complicated than I thought," Jacob frowned.

"We're getting married, and Vegas is the fastest way!" Leah said cheerily.

"You guys are getting married? As a joke?" Seth asked.

"We were going to wait a while, but we figured, what the hell?" Jacob shrugged.

"You were already planning this?" Seth asked.

"Only since this morning," Jacob said.

"Hey, can I come in?" Charlie was at the door.

"Sure," I said and he walked in.

"We're getting married," Leah declared to Charlie, "And you're coming!"

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"Come on, we're going right now," said Jacob, grabbing my chair.

"As in, right now?" I asked.

"We'll pick up stuff on the way," Jacob replied and we went outside.

"To Las Vegas!" Leah cheered as everyone climbed into the car.

"Hey, Jake, Leah, Sam's looking for you-" Embry came around the corner of my house.

"Shut up, man, your killing the love!" Jacob yelled as we drove off. Embry looked surprised, but accepted this as Jacob.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Bella POV)

"Can I call Charlie?" I asked Edward.

"If you promise to sound sick," he said. I smiled and grabbed Emmett's mobile. We were using that as the 'hospital' phone. I dialled my old home phone number eagerly. It rang until it got message bank.

"_Sorry, I'm out. Leave a message after the tone_," Charlie's voice told me.

I frowned. Huh. I tried his mobile.

"Hello?" Charlie sounded like he was surrounded by talking people.

"Hi, Dad," I said in my best sick voice.

"Hey Bells. How you feeling?" he asked. I looked at Edward, who shook his head.

"Not too good," I said, "Where are you?"

"Las Vegas," he said.

"Las Vegas?" I was shocked. What was Charlie doing in Las Vegas? Even Edward looked interested. I opened my mind so he could hear me.

"Yeah," Charlie sounded happy.

"What are you doing in Las Vegas, Dad?" I asked.

"Billy invited me up for the wedding," Charlie replied.

"What wedding?" I asked.

"Leah and Jake's wedding," Charlie said.

"Leah and Jake?" I echoed. Edward started laughing.

"Yeah. Listen Bells, I have to go take some pictures of the wedding. It really is beautiful. You and the girls would love it," Charlie sounded blissful "I will call you back, all right?"

"All right Dad. Bye," I said.

"Bye Bella. Get well soon!"

The phone line cut dead.

"So, Jacob and Leah are getting married. Sounds fun," Edward sounded amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like Hell on Earth."


	5. The Morning After Nightmare

**The Morning after Nightmare**

(Jacob POV)

I woke with a horrible headache. I groaned and opened my eyes. The roof was a creamy white colour. Huh. Where was I? I rolled onto my side. I was in a bed with a million pillows. Everything was creamy-white. I heard a soft moan beside me. Oh. I must have picked up someone at the club. I wondered idly if Leah did too. I couldn't remember anything past us drinking in that club. Next to me, the girl moaned again. She sat up, pulling the doona around her body.

"Leah?" I said drowsily. She looked at me.

"Jake?" she cried.

"Oh, shush! Major hangover happening here!" I clutched the sides of my head.

"I know what you mean," she sighed. I groaned and sat up.

"Nothing happened, right?" Leah asked. I frowned at her.

"No, you and I normally sleep in random beds together," I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean… _happened_," she said, stressing the last word.

"Oh… um, yeah, I think a little,. I mean, that explains the whole nude thing going on," I said awkwardly. She groaned and sank back into the pillows.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't remember anything," I offered. She sighed, and picked up two robes off the floor beside her.

"Put this one," she growled, throwing a robe at me. I took it and wrapped it around myself, loosely tying it up. Leah pulled on her own robe, and stood up.

"Where are we?" Leah asked. I looked at the logo on the robe.

"Huh. Las Vegas Hotel, Chapel, Golf Course, and Spa. Classy," I said sarcastically.

"How did we get here?" Leah asked, almost fretfully.

"I hope I drove us. Otherwise someone else knows about this," I said. Leah frowned at me.

"Some people shouldn't have cars. Some people aren't _responsible_ enough," Leah growled at me.

"Your lovely, aren't you?" I muttered. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll deal with you later," Leah muttered. I smiled.

"Looking forward to that," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Come in!" Leah called. The door opened. Outside were Billy, Sue, and Charlie.

"Crap," I muttered.

"So we agree on something," Leah replied under her breath.

"How are the newlyweds?" Sue asked cheerily. I raised my eyebrows.

"Newlyweds?" Leah echoed. I groaned.

"What happened last night, Dad?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"If I remembered, would I be asking?" I said, annoyed.

"Someone's got a hangover," Charlie smirked at me. I collapsed back into the million pillows. There was no getting to some people.

"Did we get married?" Leah sounded horrified.

"Yes. It was beautiful," Sue said. I sat up, stunned.

"I married _Leah_?" I gasped. Leah glared at me.

"You both could have done a lot worse," Charlie offered.

"Thanks," Leah glared at him.

"Why are you so upset you got married? You were going to get married anyway," Billy sat back in his chair.

"Someday!" I exclaimed.

"Yesterday was obviously your someday," Billy shrugged.

"It's a lot more complicated than that!" Leah whined.

"Were you planning a perfect wedding, darling?" Sue said sympathetically. I turned to Leah. She was fuming.

"This isn't right! I don't want it to be like this!" Leah growled.

"It was a pretty wedding, Leah. You should be happy!" Billy said. Leah glared at him.

"Hey, has anyone seen those little tiny bottles of conditioner in the hotel bathroom?" Seth asked, walking into the room wearing nothing but a tiny hotel towel wrapped around his waist. He had obviously just come out of the shower, because he was dripping wet.

"Seth!" I moaned.

"Hey, bro!" Seth beamed at me. Leah sighed and fell back into the bed.

"I think they want some alone-time now," Billy said quietly.

"That would be nice," I said.

"Well, we can talk later," Seth shrugged. Sue took Seth's arm and led him away. Billy followed, Charlie pushing his chair.

"Have fun," Billy winked brightly, and shut the door, leaving Leah and me alone for once. Leah looked up at me.

"Hey," I said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"You aren't going to kill me?" I asked.

"Not yet," she sighed.

"So I'm guessing that if Billy knows, everyone in the world has heard," I said lightly. Leah nodded.

"Yeah," she frowned and rolled onto her back, "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"This kind of breaks the hundred year thing, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Me too."

"But apparently it was pretty," I offered. She threw a pillow at me.

"That _so_ consoles me," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you're not mad anymore," I smiled.

"Sure. That's the main thing," she said sarcastically.

"It's not so bad, Leah," I said.

"Not so bad? I'm married to you! In Las Vegas! And _everyone_ knows! And they're happy!" Leah exclaimed.

"Well, I mean apart from that," I offered. She started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just can't believe this is all real. It doesn't seem right!" her laughter turned quickly into tears, "It isn't fair! How could this happen?"

"Don't cry," I said awkwardly. What are you meant to say in this kind of situation?

"It just isn't fair!" Leah sobbed.

"Everything will work out eventually. You'll see," I said quietly. She looked at me.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know we aren't going to be stuck like this forever?" Leah demanded, hiccupping.

"Because I won't let it be like that?" I suggested. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Sure, sure," I smiled.


	6. Shall We Divorce?

**Shall We Divorce?**

(Jacob POV)

At around lunchtime, Leah and my headaches had gone down enough to be around people again. We went down to lunch with Billy, Sue, Seth, and Charlie, and tried to act happy for Seth and Charlie's sake.

"Well, bet the police station is looking for me. Better take off," said Charlie gruffly.

"Can I come?" Seth piped up. Charlie shrugged and nodded.

"Sure kiddo," he said and Seth beamed at him. They were getting on well at the moment.

"Drive safe," Sue said as they left.

"If I tell Sue, will you tell Billy?" Leah growled. I nodded. God, I was married to this witch? She left with Sue, who looked very confused.

"C'mon Dad," I said. He sighed. We rounded the pool a couple of times before either of us spoke.

"What's up, Jake?" Billy turned to face me.

"It's complicated. I'm trying to figure out where to start," I replied.

"The beginning is always nice," Billy offered.

"Which beginning would you like?" I asked sarcastically.

"The first one," Billy replied. He was too smart for me to outthink, always.

"You know how Leah and I are married?" I began, somewhat awkwardly.

"I think I've heard," Billy teased.

"It wasn't meant to happen," I said quickly. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"Expand on that," he said evenly. I took a deep breath.

"We weren't meant to get married, Dad," I said, my throat dry.

"But you proposed to her, right?" Billy said. I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. Why did this have to be so hard?

"You proposed to Leah with no intention to marry her. Doesn't sound like you," Billy said calmly.

"I was sort of going to, but not yesterday," I moaned.

"So it was a brought a little forward," Billy shrugged.

"A hundred years forward," I replied.

"Elaborate, Jake," Billy commanded.

"We were only going to get married if we didn't imprint within the next hundred years, because it beats the hell out of being alone forever," I explained quickly, like pulling off a bandaid.

"Ah. A back-up plan," Billy sighed. I tried to read his face, but it was blank. Not a good sign.

"Things got a little out of hand," I shrugged guiltily.

"I see. And Leah is telling Sue?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, and he looked away for a moment, thinking.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"You will do the right thing. I know you will," Billy sounded so confident.

"How can you know I won't just make a bigger mess of everyone?" I asked.

"It's your instincts, Son. You always do end up doing the right thing," Billy smiled at me. I don't know if I can ever live up to what Billy sees me as. Sometimes I wonder if he really believes all this. I guess he does.

"Thanks," I said gruffly. He smiled.

"I think you just need to clear your head. We're going home in an hour," Billy laughed.

"Oh! That's going to be hell!" I groaned. Suddenly, Billy pushed me into the pool. The rush of cold water shocked me, and I gasped in a heap of water. Spluttering, I swam over to him. He was laughing.

"What the hell?" I demanded, flicking my wet hair off my face.

"Clearing your head. Feel better?" Billy laughed.

"Much, actually," I laughed and splashed him. He laughed.

"That's my boy!" he leant down and pushed me into the water again. I bobbed down obligingly before springing back up. God, I missed being human, and having these human moments.

"Sure thing," I splashed him again. What I would not give to stay in that moment forever.

(Some Time Later)

We were sitting in our house. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Billy and Sue were waiting for us to do 'the right thing', of which was yet to be specified.

"C'mon, Leah," I said abruptly, standing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On my bike. Hurry up," I replied, pulling her to her feet.

"All right," she said. I noticed Billy and Sue exchange a hopeful look. They still wanted us to be together, no matter what they might say. We left the house and went into the garage. Wordlessly, I climbed onto my bike and Leah climbed on behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist hesitantly. We took off, fast.


	7. Reasoning With Marriage

**Reasoning with Marriage**

(Jacob POV)

We speed on for a while, not thinking. What was there to think about? The world seemed to be a blur of green with a blob of brown here and there. I sighed and pulled off the road, going into the forest.

"Jake!" Leah yelled, breaking the silence. I didn't respond. There was no point. I wondered idly what would happen to the bike if we crashed.

"Jake! Stop it!" Leah screamed. I was scaring her. So what else was new? I sighed and pulled onto a hiker path before cutting the engine.

"Sorry," I muttered. She sighed, gasping for breath.

"Don't do that, Jake! You scared the hell out of me!" Leah snapped. Yep, that was my wife. Totally mental.

"I said sorry," I muttered, looking away from her. This was horrible. She jumped off my bike and glowered at me.

"Snap out of it, Jake!" she growled. I scowled.

"I don't like this, Leah," I snarled. She looked shocked, then resolute.

"We are going to power through this, Jacob Black, if it kills you," Leah grabbed my arm and shook me hard.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," Leah admitted, leaning against the bike next to me.

"What did Sue say?" I asked.

"To do the right thing," Leah replied, dejected.

"It's a lot harder when it's your life," I said. Leah nodded.

"A lot," she looked away from me. Crap, was she crying? God, I was being such an ass. I was going to make her cry again. Why the hell was it always me? Why did no one else make Leah cry? I could not deal with her crying, or anyone crying for that matter. I would do anything to make them stop. Even marry then, it turns out.

"Don't cry, Leah," I said quietly. She looked up at me.

"Why do you assume I'm crying?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Saves time," I shrugged. She half-laughed half-hiccupped.

"Dry your eyes," I commanded, very Billy-style. Huh. Never thought I would do that. Of course, I never thought I would be married to Leah, so everything is crazy. Leah wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Suddenly, I smelt something sickly sweet and horrible.

"Ugh, leeches," I muttered.

"I resent that, Jake," Bella said lightly, walking up the path to us.

"Then don't stink so much," I replied.

"You're one to talk," Bella snorted. Stupid Bella. Why did she have to marry the stupid gay vampire? Leah snorted at Bella. She looked at her, and something dawned on her.

"Oh right! I heard about your wedding," Bella sounded somewhat disbelieving. I smiled.

"Who hasn't?" I replied with a laughing, putting my arm around Leah. If Bella was going to think I would spend my whole life pinning away for her stupid stinkin' vampire self, I was going to prove her wrong.

"Las Vegas?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I shrugged. Leah seemed to have grasped what I was doing, and smiled, leaning into me.

"We imprinted Bella. Why wait?" Leah laughed. Imprinting? Where had that come from? Smart move, Leah. I would have to thank her for that. Bella gasped.

"You imprinted together?" she whispered. I smiled.

"It was delayed 'cause Leah's a werewolf," I said brightly. Bella looked shocked, but nodded.

"Wow, I never thought of you two together…" Bella murmured.

"It's so obvious once you see it, right?" Leah laughed. Bella nodded dumbly. God, she smelt bad. Seriously, deodorant somebody?

"Well, we'd better be going, right babe?" I smiled at Leah.

"Right," she beamed at me, and I swung my leg over the motorbike.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. '_Anywhere but here, Bella, because I cannot stand to be around you now you belong to Cullen,'_ I thought bitterly but smiled.

"Home. Tell your gay husband we said hi, right?" Leah wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled at me.

"Edward isn't gay," Bella glowered at us.

"Then you didn't marry Edward?" I replied. Bella growled at me.

"Upset the leech," Leah sang. I laughed.

"See you, Bella," I said.

"Will I?" she retorted.

"No, but it's kinder this way," I shrugged. Bella sighed.

"Just because I'm a vampire-" Bella started but I cut her off.

"We can't be friends and mortal enemies Bella. Sorry," I said shortly, and started the bike. Leah kissed my cheek, and I noticed Bella wince. Good. She should burn in hell. We left Bella in the woods and went back to La Push.

"Thanks, Leah," I called over my shoulder. She laughed.

"No problem!" she smiled.

"Where did you get the imprinting idea?" I asked.

"Mom," she replied. Billy and Sue always thought the same way. It was like having two vultures on your back, two identical vultures.

"Next, we get Sam," she replied.

"Right. Vengeance is sweet, trust me," I said as we parked in the garage.

"It will be," she growled. We were finally going to get when we needed- a final stand over the people who broke our hearts.


	8. The Newlyweds Party

**The Newlywed Party**

(Leah POV)

We entered the house. It was oddly decorated, with steamer and lopsided balloons, but only Billy and Sue were there at the moment. Hopefully, at least. I remembered, with a twinge of repulsion, all of the surprise party Mom had throw for me.

"Hey," Billy sounded sheepish. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Jacob chuckled.

"Still sharp as a tack!" he said and sat down next to Sue.

"Glad this pleases _you_," I frowned.

"The gang is coming over later, and Seth wanted it to be… festive," Billy rolled his eyes.  
"Have you told him what we talked about?" Jacob demanded.

"No…" Sue frowned.

"Good," I sighed with relief. My revenge on Sam was still on.

"Why?" Billy sounded hopeful. He and Mom really wanted us together, didn't they?

"No reason," Jacob laughed.

"Hey, party time!" Quil yelled, bursting in through the door, followed by Sam, Embry, Seth, Paul, Rachel, and Emily.

"Hey, congratulations," Emily smiled at us.

"Thanks!" Jacob stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I noticed Sam raise his eyebrows. Good.

"So, what brought this on?" Paul asked.

"Belated imprinting we think," I laughed.

"Really? You two finally imprinted!" Embry beamed at us.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Isn't it awesome?" Seth beamed at us.

"You're telling me," Jacob smiled brightly. The party continued for a while, with Jake and me pretending to be imprinting. It was weird, trust me, but worth it to see the look on Sam's face. Did he expect me to be alone forever? Bella and Sam underestimated us. True, it was all a lie, but we were married, and somewhat happy, at least now. Jacob left my side for a mere minute, and Billy ambushed him when Sue got me. Stupid identical minds.

"Leah, what's going on?" Mom hissed.

"Just getting a drink," I held up a can of coke innocently.

"What's going on, Jake?" Billy asked.

"I'm doing the right thing, which I believe was recommended," Jacob chuckled.

"Are you and Jacob imprinting?" Sue demanded.

"Look, I'll talk to you later," I said sharply.

"What would the right thing be?" Billy asked.

"_Not_ making Leah cry," Jacob replied, and returned to me. Did he count not making me cry as the right thing? That is it. What an idiot! I do not cry very often!

"Having fun?" Jacob murmured.

"Totally loving this," I beamed at him.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'm taking Claire to her first day of kindergarten tomorrow," Quil smiled.

"Have fun," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand what its like," Quil insisted.

"And I won't," Jacob replied. Quil laughed.

"Got me there!" he smiled and left.

"We got to go too!" Rachel said, taking Paul out.

"Bye!" I smiled and nodded. Embry looked and Sam and Emily and shrugged.

"See you. I'm just leaving because otherwise I'll be left in this awkward situation," Embry said seriously, before taking off. Jacob and I laughed, and then turned to Sam and Emily. My chance to make him bleed was over, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Jacob smiled.

"So, we might as well take off," Sam said. He still looked annoyed, and a little surprised.

"Yeah. It's so good to hear about you two," Emily smiled. I liked Emily. Too bad she was with Sam. She and I use to be good friends.

"Goodbye then," Jacob smiled. We followed them outside and watched them walk away.

"Love you, Jake," I said, when they were still in hearing distance.

"Prove it, babe," Jacob replied. I noticed Sam flinch at that. Good. He tilted his head a little over his shoulder to look at us, so I kissed Jacob. By the time we stopped, Sam and Emily were gone.

"Isn't it nice finally having that moment?" Jacob said.

"I need that," I smirked and where Sam had been.

"I know you did," Jacob sighed and we went back inside.


	9. Like a Total Idiot

**Like A Total Idiot**

(Jacob POV)

I don't know exactly when I stopped pretending to be in love with Leah and actually fell in love. I didn't even realise it until it was pointed out. The pack and I were hanging out. Leah and I had pretty much stopped phasing, because we knew the pack would find out we weren't really in love. But Paul was annoying me, making sleazy comments about my sister. It took one shiver to change, and attack.

_Jake's got it bad for Le-Le!_ Paul crooned.

_Huh?_ I stopped trying to kill him.

_God, I can _feel_ your imprinting_ Sam complained. At this point, Sam was a werewolf too.

_You tricked me!_ I exclaimed, howling.

_Had to see if it was real_ Sam replied. I phased back quickly, crouching and breathing heavily. I imprinted on Leah? Impossible! That would mean I was in love with Leah. Was I? I frowned. Sam and Paul phased back.

"Sorry, man," Paul said. Sam, Paul and I went to Emily's to get new clothes, and I went back home. Did I love Leah? How could I? I went inside. Billy was watching a football game. He looked up at me.

"What's wrong, Jake?" he asked. I sighed and sat down on the couch next to his wheelchair.

"It's hard to explain," I replied. He turned off the TV and stared at me.

"Tell me Jake," he commanded. He really should have been an Alpha, with commands like that. They are overpowering.

"Paul was bugging me, so I phased," I began, letting my voice trail off. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"They found out you and Leah aren't imprinting? I told you that would happen, Jake," Billy said, somewhat gently.

"The opposite," I grimaced. Billy stared at me in shock.

"You are imprinting on Leah now?" Billy asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"I didn't even realise it had changed until they said…" I frowned.

"I don't think your imprinting, Jake. It's too late to imprint," Billy sighed.

"Then what is it?" I demanded.

"Try love, Son," Billy rolled his eyes. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, will it go away?" I asked quickly.

"Love never fully goes away, Jake. Besides, for it to be mistaken for imprinting, it must be strong. What's wrong with loving Leah?" Billy asked.

"What if she doesn't love me?" I answered. Billy sighed.

"Son, there are times in life when you have to put yourself out there. If you don't, then you'll always wish you did," Billy patted my shoulder.

"I don't want to be rejected again," my voice trembled mid-sentence. God, I loved Leah. How could I stand her telling me she didn't love me?

"You have to try," Billy said firmly. I knew I did. I would eventually have to tell Leah, or else she would find out eventually. Stupid pack mind.

"I'm going for a walk," I said sharply. That's what I needed. Billy knew I couldn't take off now. I needed to be with Leah. Stupid love.

"In the rain?" Billy asked. I looked up at the window. Rain. Figures.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. Billy examined my face, before nodded.

"Alright. Do whatever you need to do," Billy sighed. I ran from the house, and into the soaked streets. Gravel crunched beneath my bare feet. I should start wearing shoes again. I thought about Leah. Was I in love with her? Could I stop myself? I didn't need to be hurt again. I got enough of that from Bella. At least Leah wouldn't leave me for a stupid leech that broke her heart. Why was life so damn cruel? It was as if my life was some sort of sick joke, to see how far I could get pushed. What if I put myself out there for nothing? Would I ever be able to face Leah again? Would she care about the love she heard in my mind when we were wolves? What if she never wanted to see me again? I could never live with that. I fell in love with my beautiful wife, and now I wanted to kick myself. Why the hell did life have to be so damned heartless?


	10. Confessions of the Broken

**Confessions of the Broken**

(Jacob POV)

Stupid Forks' weather. So wet, it could be flooding and we wouldn't know. I saw someone in the distance. Seth? He ran past me, smiling.

"Hey bro!" he grinned at me. Stupid kid. Didn't he see how horrible life was?

"Hey," I said quietly, and he ran off, probably to Emily's house. He liked hanging out with Emily in her kitchen, eating all her food and talking to Colin and Brady. I saw Leah sitting outside her house, soaked from the rain. How did I never see how beautiful she was? It was so obvious, like I was staring at a neon sign saying it. Her hair was drenched and hung down against her neck and back, it still shone brightly even though it all. Her arms were folded in her lap, her legs crossing and uncrossing. Her skin glowed like magic, clearer than anything through the rain was. Her clothes stuck to her body, outlining her figure. Her chest rose quickly up and down, her face was turned against the wind, looking beside her. Her mouth seemed to be forming words silently, words I could not see or hear. Her cheeks had streaks of pink across them where the blood reached the surface. She looked sad and worried, the way her glittering eyes flickered back and forth, and the flutter of her eyelids to blink. My heart ached for her, my arms yearned to hold her, my lips craved to kiss her. Just for one moment, I wanted her to be mine, as we always should have been. Her eyes flickered and saw me, her face following them. How was the world this cruel? She was close enough to touch, yet I knew I couldn't. Why was this happening? She stood, and walked to stand in front of me. What did I do to need to be tormented like this?  
"Jake?" she whispered. It was so good to hear her perfect voice, her voice of angels', saying my name. I could pretend she was mine in that moment. She said my name. I would give anything to touch her, to reach out and stroke her face, ask her what was worrying her, making her so sad.

"Hey," I said. That was all I could say. I couldn't tell her how much I loved her, needed her, and ached to hold her. My perfect Leah was like poison to me. I could never have her if I wanted to keep things the way they were meant to be.

"Jake, I-" Leah stopped mid-sentence. God, I wish I could finish that for her. I knew I was staring, but I didn't care. She looked into my eyes, searching for something.  
"Leah," my mouth loved to say that, "Leah I phased…"

"So did I, Jake," Leah whispered back. She did? God. Did she know? Did she feel the same way?

"I can't help it," my throat was so dry. I couldn't help but to love Leah. Was it so wrong?

"Help what?" Leah looked confused. She didn't know. She didn't know how badly I wanted her.

"I can't help but to love you," my eyes flickered from her face, to the ground, ashamed.

"I can't help it either," Leah whispered. I looked up. Did she love me? Did Leah love me?

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," she replied. My heart seemed to explode in my chest. She loved me. Leah loved me. I took a step closer to her. If I were braver, I could wrap my arms around her. Would she turn away? Was she ready? Did she need me, want me, ache for me, as I did for her?

"Idiots, kissing in the rain," I whispered. Leah looked confused, looking around. Her hair flickered about.

"Where?" she asked. I smiled. She was so perfect, so amazing.

"Right here," I replied and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her. She was so warm; the rain seemed to reflect off us. Her arms twined around my neck, melting my heart. She wanted me. Leah wanted me. The passion between us blazed like fire. Everything was the way it should be. Leah's face pulled away from my, she was mere inches from me. I felt her breath on my face, quickly paced.

"What changed?" she asked. I scooped her legs up from underneath her, holding her in my arms, close as we could get.

"Nothing changed," I replied.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Something woke up, I suppose," I smiled at her. She smiled. She was so beautiful, so utterly perfect; I could hardly believe she was mine. Nevertheless, here we were tonight. Nothing could ever be the same again. Good. Nothing could be better.


End file.
